Iron Man and Baby Names
by Adgie
Summary: "When she was 15, even when she was 30 she never would have guessed this would be her life." Movie night with Brennan, Booth, and Parker. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters or settings are not mine.

A.N: So... since you guys made me feel like an asshole over that last story, here's something fluffy! No death, no abuse, no cutting, no crying. Nuffin. It's fluffy like cotton candy.

* * *

><p>"This movie is so awesome, Bones! You're going to love it!" She highly doubted that, but seeing him practically vibrating with excitement in front of her kept her mouth shut. He grabbed a popcorn cup from his dad and handed it to her before practically dragging her to the couch. Parker had been over a lot more, mostly at her insistence, since they found out about the pregnancy and Booth could barely pry him away from her. At first they had both been uncomfortable. She didn't know how to spend so much time with a child, especially one Parker's age. Sure they'd spent time together but now she was trying to find her maternal instincts, and Parker had picked up on her internal battle, making the tension between them almost tangible. Things settled when she realized that there wasn't much of a shift in their relationship, she was merely the mother of his sibling and now he called her his step-mom.<p>

When Parker found out about Brennan's pregnancy, there was really no confusion about the complexities of adult relationships. He was the product of a particularly trying one, but still the thought of having to share his dad and his step-mom, toys and most likely his food made him less than fond about the new kid. He didn't even talk about it, whether or not it would be a boy or a girl or all the fun things they could do one day and he turned his nose when Booth tried to speak with him about it but true to his blood, he took on a fierce protector role. Nothing potentially harmless to Brennan or the Baby was allowed near them, if she needed it, he'd drive Boned to the moon and back... If he could reach the pedals, anyway. It annoyed her when Booth treated her as an invalid, but when Parker did it she found it beguiling.

"So... it's about a man who flies around in a suit made of metal? And has some sort of portable electromagnetic device in his chest...?" She recited skeptically.

"And it's keeping him alive!" Parker said excitedly, still surprised she had never seen this movie. It was one of his favorites.

"Seems unlikely... a suit made or iron would be quite heavy and difficult to achieve lift in. I don't see how that could be very aerodynamic, eith-" She stopped abruptly as she heard Booth pointedly clear his throat. He gave her a look, reminding her he was a kid and that he didn't care about the properties of metals and aerodynamics. He just thought the movie was cool.

"It's not actually iron, Bones." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Then why is he called Iron Man?" Her eyebrows knitted together.

"I don't know. He shrugged, leaning into her as the movie started and Booth sat beside them his arm going around her at the back of he couch.

Brennan fought pointing out the unlikelihoods in the movies and smiled at the appropriate times knowing that Parker was watching her for her reactions every now and then exclaiming about how cool a particular scene was. At one point he turned to her and said "And he's really smart, Bones. Just like you!" then quieted for a few minutes and then said "I want to be like him" She wondered if he knew that technically he said he wanted to be like her, and while he probably didn't and even more likely didn't mean it that way, she enjoyed the thought.

Parker scoffed at Pepper and Tony on the roof. Apparently at his age girls didn't have cooties anymore but they were still pretty gross. Brennan laughed at that, like really laughed and Parker, who didn't understand exactly why it was so funny but didn't care, beamed proudly at her. She couldn't resist asking why on Earth someone would call their kid Pepper.

"It's because in the comics she has a lot of freckles, the nickname came from that" Booth chimed in, he had been content to just watch the movie and let Parker and Bones bond but he was never above putting in his trivia where needed.

"Are you going to name my brother or sister something that stupid, Bones?" He asked looking up at her seriously.

"I..." She looked to Booth " I wasn't planning on it but I'm unsure of what constitutes a stupid name. We definitely won't be naming our child Pepper... or any other spice." She said.

"Oh good. Because I would hate to have to beat someone up for picking on my little sister" He said with an air of finality. "Or brother." he added as an afterthought. Booth smirked at that. His son really had got his protective streak strong.

"Well... maybe you can help me and your dad pick out the name." She watched as his face lit up in excitement.

"Really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't want you to have to fight over something as frivolous as a poorly chosen name." She felt Booth's hand on the back of her neck kneading gently and when she glanced over at him she saw a small smile on his face. She must have done something right. She would never actually give her child a name that would run the risk of having it teased, Booth knew that, he was just glad to see the bond between his girlfriend and his son forming so strongly. He was proud of her.

Soon after that Parker's comments had stopped and Brennan felt his weight pressing tightly down on her. She couldn't describe the feeling of having a child fall asleep on you. She never would have thought that she'd describe it as one of the best feelings in the world. Things had changed so much for her, When she was 15, even when she was 30 she never would have guessed this would be her life. Sitting in her partner's apartment with his child asleep with his small arms wrapped around her, a much larger hand trailing slowly and gently over her back and a child growing inside of her. It just seemed outside of the realm of possibility and she was no longer living the life she had imagined.

This was better anything she could have dreamed.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it =) I had fun writing this one.<p> 


End file.
